Fleets of Warfront
Overview There have been many civilizations hat have risen and fallen over the annals of history. Those that remain contain powerful methods and instruments of war to ensure their position within the galaxy remain as they are. The following Fleets are the militaries of the Intergalactic powers that populate the galaxy. Federation Defense Fleet The Federation Fleet, also known as the Federation Defense Fleet or the Terran Fleet is the naval branch of the Interstellar Federation military. It was created in the formation of the Federation, and the collapse of the Human Confederacy several powerful individuals transformed the Interstellar state into an decentralized democratic government. The Fleet Is supposedly the largest in the Sigma Quadrant, with the exception of the Amarr Empire. Aside from the Federation Fleet, It is consisted involved with other Human-Afflicted Militaries such as the Altria Defense Force Federation Flagship: ''[[The Valkyrie]]'' Main Article: [[Federation Fleet]] Ryendarian Systems Navy The Ryendarian Systems Navy(R.S.N.) is the primary military branch of the Ryendarian Empire, complete with top of the line weaponry and shields. With a vast array of ships and crewmembers the R.S.N. is patrols every border that Ryendar maintains and acts as its only defense in the event of a catastrophe. With a strict and sturdy military hierarchy ranging from fighter pilot to Grand Admiral, the numerous Admirals of the Admiralty all oversee their own fleets on the borders of Ryendar. Ryendarian Flagship: ''The Imperial Warden'' Main Article: Amarr Imperial Armada The Amarr Fleet, also known as the Amarr Armada, or the Imperial Armada is the space-faring branch of the Amarr Empire military. It has existed since the birth of the Empire, and has grown to be extremely powerful and dangerous, operating in small cells in opposition to standard fleet build-up. Each cell is lead by a Shipmaster, while an Armada consisted of more then one Is lead by a Psionic Warmaster (Or High Lord). The Fleet hasn't been challenged in centuries, and would make a dangerous threat to the Federation. Amarr Flagship: ''[[The Keeper]]'' Main Article: [[Amarr Fleet]] Ashar Imperial Navy Conglomerate Defense Fleet The Conglomerate Defense Fleet, also known as the Conglomerate Fleet, or Colonial Fleet is the naval branch of the Altria Conglomerate military. Until recently it had existed prematurely in a combined instance of the Altria Military until it was permitted to co-exist as a professional military entity to the extent of the Federation Fleet. As such, it shares many identical starship designs, same weaknesses and strengths. Conglomerate Flagship: ''[[Pride of Altria]]'' Main Article: [[Conglomerate Defense Fleet|Conglomerate Fleet]] Nesstren Battle Fleet Scalnere Warband K'vrul Bio Fleet Anapharim Fleet Anapharim Star Fleet (ASF) refers to the Aeredectyl spatial forces: the fleet is split into three sects: civilian, military fleet and Stations. While not the biggest fleet in the quadrant, Aeredectyl vessels are small and fast and very maneuverable. Each vessel identifies itself with a numeral code and a coat of arms, alongside the caption ASF that represents the ship's allegiance to one of the thirteen Households. The Military fleet is divided into thirteen septs, each responding to the House's Lord but all commanders have sworn loyalty to the First Household. The civilian ships include trading vessels of all shapes and kind, as well as interplanetary transports. Space stations fulfill research, safeguard and social purposes. Anapharim Flagship: [[Heaven's Fall]] Main Article: [[Anapharim Fleet]] Awadron Celestial Fleet Awadron Celestial Fleet (ACF) refers to entirity of the Hegemony's space vessels, not only the military ones. The vessels are seperated into two classes by the Hegemony: Celestial Eyries and Talonguard. Celestial Eyries are colossal spaceships nearing the size of moons, containing entire cities within them for the bulk of the Awadron population. Some are repurposed over time to be trade vessels, carrying enough cargo to feed an entire world on its own. Talonguard, on the other hand, are dwarfed by their Celestial cousins. They are the agile defensive fleet that constantly patrols around Celestial Eyries to make sure they are not in danger from pirates or smugglers in space. Awadron Flagship: [[Xin-Razor]] Main Article: [[Awadran Fleet]] (GamerTemplar Fleet)